Dinner And Dessert
by Rooscha
Summary: When team Avatar is reunited in Republic City, chaos haunts their days. But during their nights, Zhu Li and Varrick take everyone out to dinner and then they have some dessert, so to speak. But Varrick is not always good at waiting until after the meal to have his dessert.
1. Chapter 1

When team Avatar were all in town, things tended to get a little exciting. They would party, rip apart the town and then put it back together. On the quieter nights, Varrick would convince everyone to go out to a nice dinner. There was a steakhouse in the new downtown, one that was almost custom made for men like Varrick. Dark wood, cigar smoke permeating the air, steaks so good people from Zhu Li's background could hardly imagine. The opulence of it all made her stomach turn, but she had long since learned to hold her tongue. Varrick was made of such opulence.

Zhu Li was doing her makeup in front of the vanity when her husband sashayed in. Tonight he was in his element, playing the gracious host he was not. But, he was nothing if not a great actor. But this caliber of dinner was always stressful for her. Small talk and intoxicated people were not always her favorite thing. Luckily, Bolin and Opal would be at the party. Opal and she had become almost friends at this point. She was expecting a real friendship in short order. It would be one of her first since she had begun working for Varrick. She was still rusty at doing many of the things she had done before Varrick had hired her.

"Are you almost ready?" The whine in his voice was just below the surface. She glanced at the clock, it was still much too early to leave.

"I have plenty of time before we need to leave, love. And I want to look my best for you." Varrick's face appeared in the mirror and he smoothed his moustache. She nearly giggled. He was such a fop, even when it was just the two of him. His moustache, as per usual, was as perfect as it always was.

"You should shave that silly thing off. I'll keep pushing until you do it." Zhu Li poked him in the stomach, trying to get him away from her mirror. He refused.

"You leave me alone. The moustache has been my trademark for years." He smoothed his moustache yet again, before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He would never shave it, but she thought it would make him look younger and more debonair than he already was. Which was a terrifying thought. Maybe he shouldn't shave it, she had a hard enough time keeping him in line.

"I still have to do my hair and get dressed. It will take me a while. Go work on something." She picked up another makeup brush, one that was much nicer than anything she had before they were married. Now she was a touch spoiled, as nothing was ever good enough for Mrs. Varrick, according to Iknik Blackstone Varrick. In her opinion, she deserved it after all the years of tension and rubbing his feet.

Instead of working on anything, he picked up a book he had been reading and threw himself dramatically onto the bed behind her. In the mirror, she could see him fidgeting and muttering to himself. He was never truly still. Even in the middle of the night he would roll and twitch. When they were newly married, it was very disturbing to her. She did not sleep much those first few weeks. Not that he would really let her sleep during their honeymoon anyways.

Watching him in the mirror was incredibly distracting. She had long since learned that it was almost impossible to concentrate on anything else when he was near. It didn't matter if he was right in front of her or a room over. There was something about him that was truly magnetic to her.

"I cannot get ready as quickly if you are here." She tried to put her eye shadow on, but her hands were not steady enough. His frenetic energy was getting to her. As always.

In the mirror, his eyes appeared over the top of book. His posture straightened and he leaned back against the bed. His eyes spoke of wicked intent. She was already in trouble and he was still fully dressed, from his dark blue coat to his shiny black shoes. But those eyes spelled being late for dinner. He did and said nothing further.

With a light sigh, Zhu Li turned her attention back to herself. She managed to steady her hand and finished her makeup. When she went to do her hair, he shifted again. This time, the book lowered a little bit and he slid down the bed a touch. Then he snickered.

Damn. She had stopped brushing her hair to watch him. He was feeling on top of the world tonight. Zhu Li tingled. Those were her best days, and probably his best days as well. He liked to draw out the tension and make her knees weak. But in the end, those nights were the most memorable. Her blush started to creep up her chest.

Resolutely, she turned back to her hair. She fluffed it out, making sure that her breasts were in full view when she stretched her arms up to put up the bun. It was his turn to squirm. She giggled lightly. His eyes came up over the book to stare at her again. This time, his eyes were darker. More dangerous. Time to push him a little more and make this night truly memorable.

She slowly rose from the chair, making sure that all her body was on display, even though her form was mostly concealed by a robe. He had seen her naked many times, so she knew his imagination was on overdrive at the moment. But she had no intentions to let him have her until after they got home.

She sashayed to the wardrobe on the on the wall and pulled open the dark wood doors. Most of the closet was full of his clothing, from nice coats to even nicer smoking jackets. Her clothes were towards the right side, closer to the restroom so she could get up early and disturb him as little as possible. She chose a dark blue gown, with flowing kimono sleeves and a slightly dipped neck line in front and back. It was quite a modern choice, fusing the best of the Fire Kingdom style with the contemporary motif of a Republic City wrap dress and the colors of the Water Tribe.

It was also undeniably sexy. She refused to wear it without a wrap. But she liked to tease Iknik with the knowledge that the back of neck was only a few millimeters from being exposed. Like many with more modest tastes, Zhu Li thought that the back of the neck was something that should only be exposed to a spouse. In the back of her head, she knew that it was slightly archaic, and that Iknik had seen much more of her than the back of her neck. Old habits and all that.

Without turning, she dropped the robe, exposing her naked body to the chilly air of the room. She had filled in even more since she and Varrick had married. She was now even more confident in herself and her standing in the world. No longer was she a little girl in the Fire Nation looking to make a life for herself, out from under the thumb of her overbearing father. She was now the wife of the richest man in the world. The wife of the smartest man in the world. It was empowering and frightening all at once. Right now, she needed to focus on the empowering part.

No noise had indicated that he had risen from the bed. But suddenly, a hand was reaching past her, into her underwear drawer. Long fingers pulled a fire red corset and matching panties from the drawer. The hand dipped, depositing the panties back into the drawer. A small noise of discontent left her throat and the red panties were picked back up.

Iknik hit his knees behind her in a whoosh of air, threatening to dirty his pants. The thought made her smile. Maybe he was learning that she was worth getting a little dirty. One large hand gently picked up her right ankle and held her steady as the other hand slipped one side of the panties over her foot. The process repeated with her other foot. The panties slide up her legs, kisses following in their wake. Her knees weakened and she dipped slightly. One final kiss was pressed to her bottom as the panties met her most intimate flesh.

She shivered. Tonight was going to be great. She felt him rise behind her, small pieces of fur trim brushing her naked torso and legs. It almost felt too good to be real. The corset was next. Now that she filled out more, it seemed like it was a better investment when wearing a slinkier dress. The things it did to her form were amazing. Varrick seemed to think so, as well. His eyes were always glued on her when she wore it.

His hot hands grasped her breasts through the silk of the corset. She nearly gasped, falling back against him slightly. Her mouth dropped open. When did the tables turn? Wasn't she supposed to be teasing him and not the other way around? Her hands came up to cover his, and for a moment they were both grasping her through the silk. His breath was hitting her neck in ragged pulls. At least he was acting as affected as she felt.

His hands left her and began the long process of pulling the corset closed. It gave her a moment to concentrate on her breathing and stop working herself up. He pulled it just tight enough, making sure to fit a finger under the strings to ensure that she could breathe properly.

Like he could read her mind, he pulled the blue dress out from the wardrobe, and helped her step into the dress like a robe. One of his feet moved alongside her own and he spun her around. The muscles in his forearms were tense and his eyes were dark, pupils expanding with his growing lust. He gently wrapped the dress around her form, making sure to press her back against the wooden support of the wardrobe trapping her against him. Once the dress had been securely tied against her form, he kissed her.

Now, kisses with Iknik were always an experience. He was a physical being, so touching her was a favorite pastime of his. Some of his kisses were small and meant anything from "I love you" to "Thank you." Now, his medium impassioned kisses usually meant "I'm sorry" to "I want to fuck you tonight." These were the most common of the kisses, in true Varrick style. His strong kisses, like this one, were rare. It wasn't that they didn't happen, it was just that it was rare for both his body and his intellect to be together. He was usually thinking about his next step. But the kisses where he was all there were the best. They made her knees weak and instantly made her ready for him.

When he pulled back, she was dazed, breathless and wondering why they had just spent all that time getting her dressed when she was going to end up naked in just a few moments. But that mischievous look was back in his eyes, making the blue sparkle like the most brilliant sapphires.

"It's time to go to dinner, love. Grab your shoes and I will meet you downstairs." And with that, he left.

Bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk down the stair case was torture. Between her dress and her shoes, every step was uncomfortable. Not to mention that her blood was boiling. Her pulse throbbed in her ears, almost drowning out the complaints of her husband below. Almost.

"We are going to be late! If we are late, they might give our table away! Do you understand, Zhu Li?" Varrick was practically pulling his own hair out over the fact that they might be a few moments late. Just moments ago, he was willing to throw her down on the bed and never even make it to dinner. But now that they might be late, it was the end of the world. How typically Varrick.

"Yes, dear. Let's go and see if we can make up time on the road." Zhu Li swept past him out of the house and down the cobbled steps out to the waiting Satomobile. Their driver was waiting to open the door for them and they slid into the rich leather seats. The elegance and opulence of the vehicle made her palms itch. It was a feeling she was getting used to.

The engine roared to life and they left the sanctuary of the Varrimansion. After their encounter, Zhu Li was not inclined to even look at her husband, none the less talk to him or touch him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking out the window at Republic City. Not terribly surprising. From here, they could see the Southern Water Tribe cultural center being rebuilt. He had truly overspent on the construction, but it was going to be the best. Classrooms, playgrounds, and all manner of propaganda for his people. It was the closest thing to philanthropy Varrick would ever support.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, they pulled into the back alley to the restaurant. There were too many of them to go through the front door. Reporters would swarm the place and then they wouldn't be able to enjoy their dinner. Varrick was not happy about sneaking through the back door. He loved reporters, and they loved him.

Their driver opened the door and they slid off the seats. The leather drug across her dress, making it difficult to climb out of the vehicle, and her husband did nothing to help her. Zhu Li let out a huff; this was just typical of him. As soon as her head cleared the door, she was working on tugging her dress back into its proper place. She did not get dressed up to end up looking like a cheap prostitute with her dress on backwards.

As her ankle cleared the car, her shoe slipped off the back of her heel. The ground raced towards her face and her legs started sliding back. Warm hands caught her by the waist, and a hard body followed. A black loafer slid into her view, breaking up the pattern of the road. With agonizing slowness, Varrick pulled her back upright, and her foot slid back into her heel. Her ankle throbbed, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage. To her utter surprise, Varrick leaned her up against the side of the restaurant's back door, and squatted to look at her hurt ankle.

"You'll be fine. A little swelling in the area, but that's not as bad as it could be." He lifted her foot out of the shoe and gently rotated the joint, feeling the movement. "Does it hurt badly?" Dark blue eyes looked up at her through even darker hair. Now she wasn't breathless simply because of the injury. He knew what he did to her when he looked at her like that. He slid her foot back into her shoe with care, making sure not to hurt her.

"Take your shoes off under the table. I won't tell." His eyes sparkled at her. Breath flowed into her lungs as she remembered that he was incorrigible. As soon as he knew that she was effected, it would only make him worse.

"Alright. Let's go get this dinner over and done with." Zhu Li said as she sniffed and hobbled towards the door of the restaurant, determined to make it in without anyone knowing either her current desire for her husband, or the fact that she had hurt herself.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, the deep booth and dark drapes made her think more along the lines of a whore house than a high-end steakhouse. But apparently, she was the only one who had the feeling, as anyone who was anyone was there. The President and his wife were in a corner booth, looking more than a little cozy. She almost smiled. At least one couple in Republic City looked truly happy.

Team Avatar was already seated at a long table; wives, husbands, girlfriends and friends all gathered together. Laughter seemed to light the table, everyone smiling and leaning into one another. Even Tenzin looked like he was enjoying himself. Adult beverages littered the table, and appetizers had already been served. Varrick pulled out the right hand chair next to the head of the table for her. She sank into the chair, allowing her husband to push her into the table.

Varrick took a seat and all eyes fell onto him. He had that effect on people. Charisma, some called it. But it was more than that. Charisma only made people like you temporarily. Varrick could fall on his face over and over again, but everyone still managed to love him. Including her. It was almost toxic.

Zhu Li turned away from the crowd to study the menu, even though she knew what she was going to order. Pema turned towards her, trying to make small talk. Zhu Li smiled and answered all the little questions. Yes, things are going well. The Cultural Center should be finished in a few more months. No, they weren't planning on having children anytime soon.

Pema surveyed Varrick for a moment, before filling Zhu Li's glass for her. A smile flit across both women's lips. Zhu Li inclined her head to the older women, knowing that an entire conversation had just been exchanged, without a single word being said. The cacophony of noise slowly overtook her, and she relaxed as much as her throbbing ankle would allow.

Until she had to go to the restroom. Slowly, Zhu Li slid her chair back and excused herself, walking slowly to the restroom. Before she could step into the hallway leading to the restroom, Korra caught up with her.

"Hey, Zhu Li!" Korra bounced towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Asami and I missed you so much! There's been so much craziness ever since we got back from vacation. We couldn't really stop in and see anyone. Thank you guys so much for putting this dinner together." The Avatar still spoke like an excited child. They entered the restroom and Zhu Li got to listen to the Avatar both pee and talk a million miles an hour about how she and Asami were traveling the realms and having a great time.

They washed their hands, made sure hair and makeup was still in place and left the restroom. The Avatar was still babbling on and on. To be honest, Zhu Li had mentally checked out several moments ago. Thanks to Varrick's constant rants, it was very easy to check out and then check back in without missing a beat. Speaking of…Varrick came waltzing down the hallway towards them.

"There you two are! We were worried you'd fallen in." Varrick's eyes had a steely glint to them. It usually meant that he was irritated, but didn't want to show it. He always played his cards close to his chest. It was about time that he felt irritated. They could finally match in something.

"You're always so funny, Varrick." Korra was getting better at her deadpan humor. It still didn't suit her, but she was getting better at it. Korra looked between Zhu Li and Varrick and excused herself, saying something about keeping Asami from destroying Bolin. She was getting better at social queues, as well. Her time with Asami was truly making her a better-rounded individual.

Varrick and Zhu Li stood a few feet apart from one another, neither moving nor saying anything as the restaurant kept working around them. The tinkling of glass and laughter filled the air. Sizzling steaks and the clink of knives and forks were the only music. But here, they had already begun an intricate dance.

He took a step forward. Zhu Li had a split second to decide what she would do, settling on standing her ground. It was a risky move, but they were in public. Chances that he would try anything were slim. He was, after all, hosting a dinner party. He would be missed. She supposed that she would also be missed, but to a lesser extent. She was too quiet to be missed, a least for a while. They would miss him almost immediately.

"Zhu Li." His blue eyes were almost a steel gray. His tone was ominous. He was not a man accustomed to waiting. Delayed gratification was not in his vocabulary.

"Varrick." She was perhaps the leading authority on delayed gratification.

The sea may wear on the rock, but it takes many years to turn it to sand. But the wearing of the ocean takes small pieces with it. Especially when the ocean is fierce. And Varrick is always fierce.

His eyes had not left hers. Her mouth went dry. Then he turned and offered her his arm, saying nothing. She took his arm, knowing that appearances had to be kept. That was the price of being a "power couple," as Korra had so graciously bestowed upon them many moons ago.

Their food was waiting them when they returned. All eyes turned to them as they returned to the table. Zhu Li felt a blush spread across her cheeks. There they were, returning from the dark restroom hallway together and she had a fairly pronounced limp. Varrick, of course, either took no notice, or more likely, didn't care.

"Thank you, dear friends for allowing me to pay for this glorious dinner and this delicious wine!" Varrick's voice carried easily throughout the dining hall. Laughter followed, as did glasses of said wine in a toast. "Let us eat and be merry this day. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight." With that, Varrick and Zhu Li sat together and started in on their dinner. That was a remarkably short toast for Varrick, who usually blossomed in such attention.

Sooner than expected, the meal adjourned. Bolin was looking ill, Opal helping him stand. Empty dishes of sweets littered the table in front of him. The rest of the table was looking much the same. Pema was swaying gently as Tenzin helped her into her coat. Asami was looking quite exhausted as Korra was deep in conversation with Chief Beifong. Zhu Li's chair slid back, and a gloved hand helped her to her feet.

"I'm afraid my flower has wilted, gentleman and ladies. I do hope you all will join us again when we open the Southern Water Tribe cultural center. Invitation will be sent in advance." A chorus of goodbyes in all shapes and forms floated through the air, but they were already halfway to the exit. Varrick's hand at the small of her back helped propel her, hurt ankle and all.

The paparazzi were waiting in the back alley, and flash bulbs lit the darkness. For once, Varrick did not stop and pose for them. No inspiring words were given about the state of the company, nothing was said about the Cultural center. Instead, he ignored the driver, pulled open the door and deposited her on the seat. He slid in beside her, and then they were in motion once again. The whole experience must have lasted hours, but trapped within her own head, it seemed to only last moments.

"I love you." The whispered words were almost broken sounding. He was still getting used to saying them aloud. A few months ago, he had been almost unable to admit it at all. Now they were at least getting some progress. He slid closer to her on the seat, until they were pressed together from hip to shoulder. His breath hit her ear and she shivered.

"Tonight, I'm going to fuck you. I will not make love to you. I've had too many nights of gentle lovemaking lately. I'm going to teach you the difference between fucking and lovemaking." Zhu Li's breath hitched and her eyes looked towards the front of the Satomobile. Their driver was looking resolutely ahead, refusing to even acknowledge that he had passengers. She felt her skin turning color.

"No matter how I touch you, it all stems from my love for you, little one. Never forget that. But tonight, I'm going to fuck you. Hard and fast, and you'll like it."

For once, Zhu Li thought he might be telling the truth.


End file.
